Diaries
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: A collection of diary entries from the nations of the world on certain issues throughout history. Rated T to be safe.
1. Author's note

**A/N: Hey! So, I had an idea, in which I would write a diary entry for nations during hard parts in their history, so World War, Berlin Wall, suicides of leaders, ect, ect. It will be different for each nation, with some events have multiple points of view and I will try and represent them all fairly. Some maybe 1P, other 2P. They may become triggering and so I will leave the rating as a T for safety, however I will say in the Author's note at the start if it will be triggering. I hope you enjoy these little exerts! Reviews are always welcomed and if there is a certain point of view or event you want me to address, drop me a line and I'll give it a go! Thank you!**


	2. 1940, Estonia

**A/N: So, This is the first one. I'm going to continue to write these for different people at different times. This is the annexation of the Baltic nations during World War 2. **

**Estoniya is the Russian word for Estonia**

**Ei is no in Estonian**

**Eesti Vabariik is Estonia's full name in Estonian.**

* * *

Eduard von Bock

Tallinn, Eesti

14th June 1940

Dear Diary,

Lord, help me, he's trying to get in. If I've said no once, I've said it a thousand times. He's knocking on my door, over and over and over. I don't care if there is a war going on, leave me out of it! I don't need protection, I'm fine! Well, I'd be better if you would just leave me alone, to enjoy my independence in peace. I'm free and I have been for a few decades now. Let me be! I sound selfish but maybe freedom is. G0d, I sound like America. For all his yelling about freedom, he doesn't know, truly, what it is like to be owned, treated like nothing… I don't want to be owned again, least of all by Russia. I'm independent!

He's calling me now, using his own term for me. I hate it. 'Come on little Estoniya. Become one with mother Russia, da? I will look after you, da?" Ei! I don't want to, I don't to!

He's breaking the door down, as I write this. He's going to force me to go with him and Lithuania and Latvia too. I don't want it!

I guess… this is the last time I will write to you as Eesti Vabariik… That's saddening. I'll lose who I am, what I am..

He's broken in. My study door is locked but it won't hold him for long. I'll hold out though. I'll be Eesti Vabariik for as long as I possibly can. Because I'm not his toy! I'm not his slave! I am an indepen

_**He's here**_


	3. 1914, Austria

**A/N: Second entry! These are in a random order by the way, sorry. This is for Austria after the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, which sparked the First World War.**

* * *

Roderich Edelstein

Vienna, Österreich

29th June 1914

Dear Diary,

He shot him! That good for nothing, traitorous, rebellious nation shot my Archduke. Eliza's King. Well, that's it. If Serbia wanted war, then war he will get. I will not have such act of treason. I will not stand for it! Not in my Empire. I mean, sure, Franz Ferdinand wasn't the greatest leader and he was an autocrat, born into the throne…but he wasn't that bad. He wanted to get to know the common people; he just wasn't very good at it. And yes, I refused to release Bosnia and Macedonia. They are my territory! But this is an act of war from Serbia and he knows it. The problem is… this could be bigger than us. I will declare war, which immediately involves all of the countries in the Austro-Hungarian Empire and Serbia knows that he can't beat us…

He'll run to Russia.

So, I'll ask Ludwig and Gilbert for help.

So, Russia will ask England and France for help.

It will blow up very quickly and I'm afraid about how that will affect everyone. War is never easy, especially not on nations…

I'm worried how this will end. But I cannot let this go. I cannot let the assassination of my Archduke by some vigilante Serbians who had help from their government go. It is impossible.

But still, I fear what will become of this war and what it will do to us all. Tensions are already high between the Triple Alliance and the Triple Entente with the arms race and everything… this is it. The Spark of War.

I'm scared. There is no other word for it. A war this size could ruin me and those I hold most dear. And I'm terrified. But I have no choice. I have a meeting with my boss tomorrow and I know he will say the same. There is no choice.

You chose war, Serbia. War you shall get.


	4. 1939, Finland

**A/N: Third entry, the Winter Wars. These only lasted for three months and existed at the beginning of the Second World War between Finland and the Soviet Union. Little historical thing for you, Estonia fed him information about the Union during the war.**

Tino Väinämöinen

Helskini, Suomi

30 November, 1939

Dear Diary,

I had to do it. I wasn't going to let Russia pull me into his damned Union… But war, against the Baltic nations who are my friends if not more, is not something I had ever wanted. I'm not sure I can fight them…

Oh, god what to do.

Estonia has promised to help me, in coded messages and little smiles, but that could get him into so much trouble and I know how much he would suffer if Russia ever found out, but yet I may need it. I'm such a small nation compared to the Union, even if I am the best sniper in the world…

I'm scared.

I don't want to fight them.

Especially not Estonia.

I really don't want to fight Eesti.

But I will not lie down and be dragged into this war that's spanning the globe! Ei… I will fight the Union. I will try to stand up. You never know, I may even win. And then I will free the Baltics. I will demand it.

Kyllä, I will win this war and stay independent and give them their freedom.

I will.


	5. 1939, Poland

Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Warsaw, Polska  
3rd September 1939

Dear Diary,

England, like, declared war today. On Germany because he, like, refused to withdraw his troops from Warsaw. It's kinda nice to know I have someone fighting for my side rather than, like, trying to take over me. Russia turned up on my doorstep, wanting me to join his stupid Union and I was like, 'No way!' So he invaded. Says he's gonna do the same to Liet and Estonia and Latvia. They're, like, just kids! And Liet's my best friend...  
But I can't do anything. I'm way too tired after fighting Germany and Russia. I'm not sure how much more I can take. It's been so hard just to keep sending out forces. I'm a wreck. But now, at least, I seem to have some allies in Britain and France, even if I don't know them so well. But all the same, starting a war is a little, like, dangerous. I'm kinda, like, scared. And I hope Liet's gonna be okay. I really do.  
Well... I'll write soon, I hope. I hope.


	6. 1914, England

**A/N: Uploaded this at 23:00 on the 4th of August 2014. Exactly 100 years since war was declared.**

Arthur Kirkland  
London, England  
4th August 1914

Dear Diary,

Well, I gave him until midnight. Germany had until midnight his time to bloody well leave Belgium alone and get back to Berlin or war.  
It's midnight my time now. His troops are still in poor Belgium's territory. War has been declared.  
Sometimes I wondered how long it would take for war to break out. Tensions have been so high between is and the Germans and well... War's been coming for at least a month. The Austro-Hungarian empire actually declared war on the 28th of last month but their reason, the assassination of their Archduke happened a month before. The 'Spark of War', they're calling it. I don't know. Something was going to happen and war was going to break out. The alliances and the arms race made sure of that. I'm not scared. A little worried but not scared. I'm used to war and I hope this won't last too long. We'll sort them out, put them in their place and be home. At least I hope so. Need to keep a little optimism in the face of all this. Just a little.  
I'll write soon.


	7. 1939, Lithuania

Toris Laurinaitis

St Petersburg, Rusija

August 1939

Dear Diary,

Yes, the location is correct. My new home. Damn, I hate it already. Russia's started something called 'The Soviet Union', or the USSR, under communism.

Communism!

Now, I'm no fascist but… no. Just no.

He's already shipping my people out. To Siberia.

Estonia and Latvia are looking awful. All this is so hard on them, they're just children. And my brothers, I guess.

I'm terrified. We're not going to make it, are we? We're such little nations these days, with basically no world influence.

Ah, I used to be so great…

I cannot help but worry that I will never get out, never be independent again. But right now, as Estonia said, my choices are Russia or Germany.

Communists or fascists.

Soviets or Nazis.

In so many ways they are alike.

Both tyrants.

Both power and land hungry

Both bad news for me.

And as I write this, by candlelight in the corner of my rom which I share with my brothers? (I'm not sure whether or not to call them this…) I cannot help but feel that the worst is yet to come…


	8. 1910, South Korea

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N: This was requested by LadyClarity. I must say, I had to research this because my East-Asian history is not so good. Also, I'm not sure how to write South Korea so I hope this is okay? Sorry if it isn't. And, LadyClarity, if it isn't please tell me and I'll have another go. Thank you for your request!/strongbr /Im Young Soo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Keijo, Hangug/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"22 May 1910/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Brother and I are not ruling anymore. Japan is now. He has all the power but I still claim ownership of his breasts! Mr Russia and him had a big fight a few years ago over us and well, it's fair to say that Kiku claimed us. But now, now we are is property. He has claimed everything. One day, one day, I will be strong enough to rule aside from brother and Japan. I know I will. But not right now. Because, right now, I'm not meant to say anything against Japan. It is against the law now, as he is in charge. I don't think I'm angry. Or maybe I am. Brother is but I am just waiting. Biding my time. One day I will be strong and powerful, enough to challenge others. But not /But one day, everyone in the world will know who I am, because I shall be strong, much stronger than that idiot Japan. Because all of my inventions mean that I am clearly the strongest of the nations. I am big brother! And, then, China will love me...br /But not yet. Because now, I have no power. But I will have some, one day./p 


End file.
